Memristors are devices that can be programmed to different resistive states by applying a programming energy, such as a voltage. Large crossbar arrays of memory devices with memristors can be used in a variety of applications, including memory, programmable logic, signal processing control systems, pattern recognition, and other applications.
Neural networks are a family of technical models inspired by biological nervous systems and are used to estimate or approximate functions that depend on a large number of inputs. Neural networks may be represented as systems of interconnected “neurons” which exchange messages between each other. The connections may have numeric weights that can be tuned based on experience, making neural networks adaptive to inputs and capable of machine learning.